


Sleepy Archangel

by brahe



Series: Sabrielation - Jan 2014 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: After-hunts, Fluff, Gabriel likes sleep, M/M, Mornings, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brahe/pseuds/brahe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel's sleeping habits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Archangel

**Author's Note:**

> Sabrielation prompt 2, soft and sleepy.

After six months of waking up next to Gabriel (on most days), Sam had decided that a sleepy archangel is probably the cutest thing he's ever seen.

Late at night after a tiring hunt or a long time upstairs, Gabriel will collapse on their bed, taking up all but a tiny bit, and just lay there. Sam will find him a few minutes later and shove him over to the side, against his will, and slide into bed next to him. Then the mighty messenger angel will curl up into Sam's side and cling to him like a monkey. (If you ask him, Gabriel would deny for all he's worth that he's not a cuddler, but in reality he really is.)

Some nights Gabe is asleep in under half an hours, some nights he hums some songs Sam doesn't now, and some nights he'll softly tell Sam stories from years and years ago of things he might or might not have done. Sam loves to lay in the dark and listen to his voice; there's an extremely calming feeling of hearing him talk.

In the morning (or afternoon for that matter), when Gabriel wakes up, he stretches like a cat, joints popping all over the place. Sam is pretty sure it has something to do with stuffing an archangel in such a small person. 

Then, depending, he'll either curl up back against Sam, or make his way clumsily out of bed and into the kitchen. Every time, Sam laughs because he's so off balance in the morning, he's surprised the angel can even stay standing. Brain function for him doesn't start till after what's probably a pound and a half of food, so trying to talk to him is like talking to a three year old; his words are choppy and slurred and he only responds to maybe half of the things said to him. Gabriel used to always be extremely self conscious about how he acted later on, but whenever he brought it up Sam would grin and laugh and Gabriel stopped feeling bad about it fairly quickly.

Sleepy archangels were definitely Sam's favorite thing.


End file.
